Survivor
by Kas
Summary: A song fic about Usagi and Mamoru during SMR


*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Survivor  
By Kas  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Genre: Sad, angst.  
Season: SMR  
Rating: G  
Main Character: Usagi   
  
Attention: This fanfic is super short and there's a tissue,   
warning attached to it.  
  
Disclaimers: I OWN NOTHING! ABSOLUTLY NOTHING!   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Survivor   
By Kas  
  
KasMiko@aol.com  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi frowned at the picture on her night table.  
How was she supposed to do this?  
How was she supposed to live without him this way?  
She felt… empty, like that most precious part of her had   
ruthlessly been ripped out and stomped on.  
  
Fighting back another bout of tears, she stood up and walked   
to the window.  
The sun was shining, the sky was crystal clear as a lake, and   
her heart was shattered in two.  
___________________________________________   
  
Now that you're out of my life  
I'm so much better  
You thought that I'd be weak without you   
But I'm stronger  
You thought that I'd be broke without you   
But I'm richer  
You thought that I'd be sad without you  
I laugh harder  
You thought I wouldn't grow without you   
Now I'm wiser  
Though that I'd be helpless without you   
But I'm smarter  
You thought that I'd be stressed without you   
But I'm chillin'  
You thought I wouldn't sell without you   
Sold 9 million  
__________________________________________   
  
Usagi relaxed into her chair and watched as Motoki made a   
chocolate shake.   
The everyday routine gave her a sense of normality, rather   
then depress her further.  
Mamoru had walked out of her life quicker then he'd walked in.   
He'd shown her true love; the soul crushing, mind numbing   
kind that had the power to render you helpless,   
then he'd politely said goodbye and left her without reason.   
  
The cad.  
___________________________________________________________  
  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm not gon give up (What?)  
I'm not gon stop (What?)  
I'm gon work harder (What?)  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm gonna make it (What?)  
I will survive (What?)  
Keep on survivin' (What?)  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm not gon give up (What?)  
I'm not gon stop (What?)  
I'm gon work harder (What?)  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm gonna make it (What?)  
I will survive (What?)  
Keep on survivin' (What?)  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Usagi listened as Luna continued to lecture and chastise   
about her many faults, as well as the senshi's many faults   
in battle…  
When she caught the scent of roses coming in through the   
shrines open doors, her eyes began to water.   
How much longer? She wondered achingly.  
How much longer would her heart hurt this way.  
When would she finally be able to look at a rose and admire it   
for its beauty, rather then break into tears?   
___________________________________________________________  
  
Thought I couldn't breathe without  
I'm inhaling  
You thought I couldn't see without you  
Perfect vision  
You thought I couldn't last without you  
But I'm lastin'  
You thought that I would die without you   
But I'm livin'  
Thought that I would fail without you   
But I'm on top  
Thought it would be over by now  
But it won't stop  
Thought that I would self destruct   
But I'm still here  
Even in my years to come  
I'm still gon be here  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Closure.   
That one word was highly underestimated in Usagi's opinion.  
Did men *not* understand the need for it?   
Did they *not* realize the true demand a heart had for it?  
She needed something, that little something that would make   
the pain ease and allow her life to go back to the way it had   
been.  
_________________________________________________________  
  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm not gon give up (What?)  
I'm not gon stop (What?)  
I'm gon work harder (What?)  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm gonna make it (What?)  
I will survive (What?)  
Keep on survivin' (What?)  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm not gon give up (What?)  
I'm not gon stop (What?)  
I'm gon work harder (What?)  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm gonna make it (What?)  
I will survive (What?)  
Keep on survivin' (What?)  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Usagi clutched her knees together and rocked back and forth.  
Things had gotten better, she'd been sure of it…  
But then she'd seen his picture…  
She knew she should have done more then set it in the drawer,   
but it had just hurt too much to touch it…  
__________________________________________________________  
  
I'm wishin' you the best  
Pray that you are blessed  
Bring much success, no stress, and lots of happiness  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gon blast you on the radio  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gon lie on you and your family  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gon hate on you in the magazines  
('m better than that)  
I'm not gon compromise my Christianity  
(I'm better than that)  
You know I'm not gon diss you on the internet  
Cause my mama taught me better than that  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Usagi glanced around a little before getting to her knees   
sluggishly.  
The roses were a bright blood red, piercing almost, and so   
very much alive on the single bush.  
She reached out and fingered one that had yet to bloom fully.  
When the thick, sweet smell of the roses surrounded her, Usagi   
did no more then smile.  
_________________________________________________________  
  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm not gon give up (What?)  
I'm not gon stop (What?)  
I'm gon work harder (What?)  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm gonna make it (What?)  
I will survive (What?)  
Keep on survivin' (What?)  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm not gon give up (What?)  
I'm not gon stop (What?)  
I'm gon work harder (What?)  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm gonna make it (What?)  
I will survive (What?)  
Keep on survivin' (What?)  
__________________________________________________________  
  
It wasn't a cliché, Usagi had realized.   
She would hurt, and she would cry, this was inevitable.  
And there may always be an empty spot that no one or anything   
else could fill, but she'd survive without him.  
She'd go on living, and she'd live well.  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Oh (oh) oh (oh)...  
  
After of all of the darkness and sadness  
Soon comes happiness  
If I surround my self with positive things  
I'll gain prosperity   
  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm not gon give up (What?)  
I'm not gon stop (What?)  
I'm gon work harder (What?)  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm gonna make it (What?)  
I will survive (What?)  
Keep on survivin' (What?)  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm not gon give up (What?)  
I'm not gon stop (What?)  
I'm gon work harder (What?)  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm gonna make it (What?)  
I will survive (What?)  
Keep on survivin' (What?)  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Usagi made the effort to relax her shoulders when she spotted   
Mamoru in the arcade.  
Should she turn away?   
As if making the decision for her, her feet took her through   
the doors and right up to the counter.  
She didn't bother to notice when Mamoru tensed at her approach,   
instead she turned a brilliant smile on Motoki.  
"Hey Motoki-san?"  
Motoki beamed back, more then happy to see her acting herself   
again.  
"Is there anything I can get for you Usa-chan?"  
She giggled at the nickname and ignored Mamoru entirely.  
"I'd like one chocolate shake, please."  
  
When she walked out of the arcade, still sipping her milk   
shake, she realized that the smile that she'd plastered on,   
had somehow became genuine.  
She was smiling, for real!  
The old Usagi was back.  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Survivor  
By Kas  
  
I have a new e-mail address, ( KasMiko@aol.com ) Use it!  
  
So, how much did you hate it?  
I'm sorry folks, but I had to write this, couldn't stop myself   
really.  
Season R of Sailormoon is painful to watch, not cause Mamoru   
dumps her but because she's so slap-worthy through the whole   
thing.  
I needed to give her backbone and show that she could, and   
would, get over him.  
His loss.  
  
This WASN'T a bash Mamo fanfic; I love the guy way too much!  
It was, however, an Usagi-got-back fanfic.  
  
The song that inspired this little fanfic is called; Survivor   
by Destiny's Child  
All rights go to them and respectful owners.  
  
This is the shortest story I have EVER written.  
I'm proud of that. ( It's like six pages on word.)  
  
I'd like to throw a hello out to a few people:  
Rachel* ( my biggest fan )   
Knightsabr, ( my supplier of naughty stories ) and   
Ashley ( we gotta stop jinxing it! )  
  
  
Kingen,  
Kas  
  
F & M SMR   
www.geocities.com/shenkosky/mypage.html  
  
AOL Screen Name:  
KasMiko or Kas Miko  
  
AOL E-mail:  
KasMiko@aol.com  
  
~ 4/15/01 ~  



End file.
